Lencería
by Ryuuzaki Roth
Summary: A Sakura le encantan sus braguitas de Keropi, pero su novio difiere bastante del gusto de la chica. Y él tenía que dar su opinión... justo a su manera! Para K2008Sempai, ídola!


_**Kyaaa!**_

Naruto no me pertenece. Tampoco Keropi. Chore naaa, olúo!

Después de lo genial que estuvo escribir la primera parte de Akuma na Eros, estoy súper feliz por el nuevo intento.

Pero ahora que se vino el humor para compensar… esta cebolla-gato está en su salsa! XD!

_**Momento Aye:**_ Recientemente, he decidido que este fic es la continuación de mi querido 'Bubu', agradezco de paso a los que dejaron reviews allí. Toda la ternura que puse en ese fic… será completamente compensado por mi usual lado pervertido. Jajajaja!

Dedicado a **K2008sempai**. Hace poco, hablé con otra autora sobre ti, ambas concluimos que leer tus comentarios siempre nos pone de buen humor y nos regala una sonrisa. Me inspiras a escribir, también: porque, que yo recuerde, ni siquiera tenía en planes este fic (en otras palabras, no, 'Bubu' no tendría continuación de no ser Sempai). Estuve a punto de dedicarte otro, más tristón, cuando este hizo pop en mi cabeza y, siendo que tu sentido del humor se parece al mío (por eso te quiero tanto!), me dije 'Este le va a gustar, che..' XD!

Gracias por todo el apoyo, chica. Te debía ésta desde hace mucho…!

_**Alerta a lo Aye:**_ de Yuri, pero sólo un poquito. Porque hierba mala nunca muere… n_n!

-Ryuu

_**Lencería**_

Sakura suspiró pesadamente antes de entrar a la tienda. Este día en especial, parecía que poner sus pies uno a delante del otro se había convertido en una tarea increíblemente difícil. Es que era tan vergonzoso venir aquí casi todos los días!

Y todo por culpa de su más que pervertido novio.

Enserio, siempre supo que Kakashi sería… um... algo fogoso, pero, pelo en la leche, el hombre tendía a conspirar diariamente en contra de la ropa interior de la chica. Enserio, no es que Sakura se queje mucho… pero sus braguitas con caricaturas de Keropi eran prácticamente su más valuada (en lo sentimental) colección. Y él parecía no compadecerse de ellos; nomás le daban ganas, la tiraba en la cama, se deshacía de todas sus ropas con cuidado, pero tomaba un especial reparo en destruir sus braguitas, ya sea arrancándolas, o cortándolas con la primera cosa filosa a mano (desde sus dientes a kunais) y luego reclamarla como su mujer una, dos… um.. tres… cua-!

-Puedo ayudarle, Señorita?- Sakura despertó de su trance, limpiándose la nariz de todo dejo de sangre.

Uh, la chica era nueva. Lo sabía porque era la primera vez que la veía… y últimamente la ojijade venía a menudo a este lugar, comúnmente el día después de que su pervertido espantapájaros hiciera de las suyas.

Si… muy a menudo.

La atractiva joven, de melena negra y ojos azul cobalto, la miraba con interés y una sonrisa divertida. Demasiado divertida.-nee-chan?-

-Sí, sí, hola…- sonrió la pelirosa, apenada.- um…-

-Junko- se presentó la joven.

-Junko, sí…- Un nombre demasiado familiar, pero de donde?... Sakura comenzó a buscar a la mujer que siempre la atendía, quien sabía exactamente lo que a la chica le gustaba.- Mogami-san no está?-

La morena, ligeramente decepcionada a juzgar por cómo su sonrisa se debilitó, se había dado cuenta del inmediato rechazo. Miró alrededor del negocio y luego se volvió hacia Sakura, negando con la cabeza.-Estaba allí hace un rato…- apuntó hacia la sección de perfumes.

-Ya veo- murmuró la pelirosa.- seguro se adelantó su hora de descanso- sonrió con educación- voy a esperarla-

Otra cuchillada para echar a la joven lejos, ya que por alguna extraña razón, estar cerca de ella la hacía sentir rara.

Pero la tonta no se iba!

-Por favor, déjeme ayudarle, nee-chan…- la joven hizo un dulce pucherito.

Sakura aguantó la respiración, conmovida. Maldición. Encima de linda, esa niña era avispada!

-Onegai shimasu..?-

-Bien, bien… quiero…- se sonrojó. Esta sería la tercera persona, después de su novio y Mogami-san, quien se enteraría de sus ocultos gustos en ropa interior.- Unas… panties, de Keropi, por favor-

-Keropi?- la joven lo dijo lo suficientemente fuerte como para que dos señoras que estaban cerca se volteen hacia ellas. La ojiazul rió inocente, pero lucía más divertida que culpable.- Ops.. lo lamento, nee-chan…-

Sakura le fusiló de lo lindo con la mirada, completamente avergonzada.- Es que… me gusta el verde…- se sonrojó, hablando bajito.- Y Keropi es verde y muy kawaii…-

La joven rió de nuevo, más despierta.- Y usted no tiene novio?- preguntó.

Sakura tragó aire y duro. Semejante insolencia preguntar algo así! De alguna manera, la chica presintió algo y e dio en el clavo. La ignoró olímpicamente, mientras fingía mirar otros estantes. Pero Junko parecía no rendirse, por el contrario, sonaba más insistente.

-Lo tiene, verdad?- siguió ella- entonces por qué, sólo por esta vez, compra algo más… llamativo-

-Keropi es llamativo- se defendió la ojijade, bien cerca de perder el juicio y matar a la pobre muchacha.

-Me refiero a lencería, nee-chan –presionó Junko, impaciente.- inténtelo y tendrá a su amado besando donde usted camine!-

Sakura rodó los ojos, volteó y comenzó a dirigirse hacia fuera de la tienda. Ella no necesitaba lencería para seducir a Kakashi. Aunque sí… él parecía tener algo en contra de su adorado Keropi…

-Espere, no se vaya!- la joven sonaba casi desesperada. Casi.

Junko la tomó de la muñeca y la volteó enseguida, para enfrentarla. Sakura se quedó en shock. Para ser una civil, la chica tenía fuerza. Y, por un instante, su impaciente mirar se hizo bastante amenazador, antes de volver a sonreír profesionalmente.

-Le gusta el verde, no?- preguntó- tengo una prenda en negro con retazos de verde jade que le va a encantar-

Por un instante, la pelirosa no supo qué decir. La mirada de la joven, aunque parecía cordial, poseía un dejo brillante de algo, algo que reconocía pero no recordaba qué. Algo que definitivamente había visto antes. Mariposas comenzaron a volar dentro de su estómago, inquietas, mientras un ínfimo remolino de adrenalina fluyó en sus venas…

Oh, kami…!

Increíblemente, no registró para nada el momento en que su cabeza subió y bajo positivamente, asintiendo.

O_O

-Lo ve?-

Era precioso… parecía increíblemente problemático de usar, pero era precioso. El conjunto era de un negro transparente, con encajes en verde jade, lazos colgando de las braguitas y otros atados en cruces por la parte frontal del corsé, también del mismo color.

-Y si lo lleva… le daré esto de regalo- Junko sacó de su bolsillo un hermoso collar con dije en forma de hoja.- bañado en plata, la hoja de esmeralda… qué dice?-

Sakura ojeó el bello collar sin tocarlo, sin habla ni confianza. Por qué la Junko ésa estaba tan empeñada en venderle lencería… y encima con un, aparentemente costoso, collar de regalo?

-Cuál es el chiste aquí?- preguntó la ojijade, tratando de alejarse.

-Nada, no hay chiste…- sonrió la chica- sólo quiero que lo lleve… nee-chan – y ahí va otra vez el maldito pucherito.- lucirá muy hermosa con eso puesto…-

Sakura suspiró cansinamente. –Okay, dámelo- tomó la prenda de un tirón- dónde están los vestidores?-

-Al fondo a la derecha. Yo la acompaño-

Ah… incluso al cambiarse no tendrá paz? Dejó que la chica le siguiese, molesta, pero la detuvo antes de que la muy viva intentase entrar al vestidor con ella y le cerró la cortina en la cara. Se lo merecía.

Sabía que sólo el corsé se probaría… ya que, bueno, la parte de abajo sólo se usaba una vez comprado- definitivamente no se pondría algo que otra mujer ya se lo puso… justo ahí… por kami…!

Se quitó la camisilla lentamente, asimismo el jovial sostén que se abría de enfrente y luego se miró, semidesnuda, en el espejo personal que el ínfimo vestidor ofrecía. Miró sus pechos en el reflejo, ligeramente orgullosa. No eran los más grandes, nop, pero era del tamaño justo para caber perfectamente en las callosas manos de su novio, redondos y firmes… y Kakashi siempre lucía complacido de verlos. Demasiado complacido- a veces Sakura era obligada a cocinar con nada puesto del tronco para arriba.

Casi automáticamente, tal y como solía hacerlo siempre que estaba desnuda frente al espejo de su baño, Sakura puso ambas manos sobre sus senos, los forzó juntos y los alzó un poco; luego agachose ella ligeramente para mirar la reflexión del bonito escote que se había creado.

Ahí fue que escuchó un ruido, como un gemido masculino. Un muy pervertido gemido masculino. Y, por el espejo, vio su cortina moverse. _Cerrarse._

Un espía?

Con las manos cubriendo lo que debía- incluso si era sólo por seguridad, Sakura sacó la cabeza entre la cortina y buscó con la mirada al hombre a quien prontamente castraría. Pero en este lugar no había hombres.

Lo único que vio fue a una sonrojadísima Junko, un pañuelo manchado en sangre cubriendo su nariz.

-Acabo de chocar con una clienta- se excusó la chica, como leyendo su mente.- iré a revisar si no me lastimé mucho, vengo enseguida- y la morena desapareció.

El ojo izquierdo de la pelirosa fue víctima de un tic de incredulidad, mientras seguía mirando a la ojiazul alejarse… con un instinto asesino que… Oh, Kami…

Pero al menos, se libró de la chica por un rato. Tomó el corsé y comenzó a trabajar en ponérselo. Kami, era difícil. Atar y desatar cuerdas, ajustar, atar, desatar, ajustar, viceversa…

Y después de una larga batalla, terminó. Y lo que vio le desganó bastante.

El corsé le justaba el pecho, provocando no sólo incomodidad, sino que sus pobres pechos se desbordaban en los costados, haciéndola lucir no sólo plana y ancha, sino que también como si sus axilas tuvieran rollitos de grasa!

Ofendidísima, Sakura iba a empezar a deshacerse de la horrible prenda cuando se dio cuenta de que no tenía idea de cómo hacerlo… oh, bueh… ahora sí necesitaba…

-Um… Ayuda?- llamó.

Y, casi al instante, Junko abrió y cerró la cortina, entrando al cubículo y mirando a la ojijade con lento escrutinio.

-Lo hiciste mal- dijo ella, meneando la cabeza.

Antes de que Sakura reaccionase, quizá porque, para ser un civil, la morena era demasiado rápida, la usualmente temperamental kunoichi ya tenía las manos de Junko encima.

-Este cordón debes desajustarlo más y este lazo no va aquí- dijo ella, algo impaciente, mientras hacía exactamente lo que le explicaba a la ojijade.- la cintura si, puedes ajustarlo un poco… ug, baka, lo hiciste todo al revés! Y mira cómo te dejaste tus hermosas bubis!-

Hermosas qué? Ahora no le sorprendió para nada el que la ojiazul metiera una mano dentro del corsé y acomodase los senos de su clienta ella misma, tocándolos un poco de más, si eso era posible. Lo que sí le sorprendió fue que aún no haya matado a esa insolente chica!

Justo cuando definitivamente pensaba reaccionar, Junko la volteó y la colocó frente al espejo de nuevo, al mismo tiempo que sacaba el collar y se lo ponía a la pelirosa, la joya rodeando su blanco cuello con delicadeza, el dije de hoja verde colgando muy cerca de la naciente de sus pechos, como si perteneciera allí.

_Oh._

Al verse de nuevo, Sakura lucía completamente diferente: ahora sí, la prenda se abrazaba a sus curvas a la perfección y realzaba todo lo debido en sus respectivos lugares.

Y, debía admitirlo, lucía increíblemente sexy…!

-Okay, tú ganas- soltó la ojijade, complacida.- me lo llevo!-

-Qué bien, nee-chan!-

-Pero… cuánto cuesta?-

-Bueh, eso no lo sé- la morena se alzó de hombros, muy, muy divertida- tendrás que preguntárselo a alguien que _en verdad _ trabaje aquí-

-Pero qué…?-

Sakura no pudo seguir, atajada y empujada por la otra chica con una fuerza y velocidad que, ha de reiterarse, no pertenecían al rango civil. Al momento que su espalda chocó contra el espejo- sólo kami sabe cómo éste no se quebró, lo mismo hicieron los labios de Junko contra los de ella, aprovechando que la kunoichi abrió la boca en un grito ahogado para profundizar el beso y sellar sus lenguas en una fogosa representación erótica de sus verdaderas intenciones para con la inocente pelirosa.

Sakura no sabía que hacer, víctima de un placer inexplicable… de los que sólo había sentido con…

Oh, kami.

Junko. Ahí está! Junko era el nombre de la co-protagonista en el tomo dos de Icha-Icha… Paradise!

Ese maldito hijo de su madre!

Y, sólo para comprobar sus sospechas, un puf de humo y la morena Junko era reemplazada por el infame Copy Ninja, el uniforme de la tienda era ahora su usual uniforme jonin, la alguna vez enigmática máscara colgando en su cuello, olvidada.

Maldito por ser tan atractivo que hasta costaba enojarse con él.

-Yo…- la voz de su novio sonó rasposa y baja.- Luces preciosa, Sakura-

-Voy a matarte…- dijo ella con poca convicción, gracias a las deliciosas sensaciones que el aliento de él provocaba contra sus labios.- Fuiste tú todo este tiempo, imbécil!-

Kakashi se alzó de hombros y besó su mejilla, alargando la caricia hasta el cuello, donde los besos se hicieron más abiertos, húmedos y deliciosos; para luego acabar con la experta boca del peliplata succionando justo donde la más sensible piel lo separaba del ahora acelerado pulso de la ojijade.

Con los ojos cerrado y mordiéndose todos sus gemidos de placer, Sakura guió ciegamente sus manos hasta la plateada melena de su cachorrito sexy, donde se hicieron puños, estirando indefensos cabellos con apasionada firmeza.

Oh, Kami… estaba a punto de hacerlo en el vestidor de su tienda favorita!

El pervertido espantapájaros llevó sus manos, al principio acariciando la espalda de su novia, más al sur, justo para exprimir esas firmes nalgas- que, maldita sea, seguían con ropa, y al mismo tiempo forzar las caderas de ella a encontrarse con las suyas, demostrándole de una buena vez cuánto la deseaba. Sakura hizo lo posible por no hacer ruido, pero el imbécil éste cada vez se las ponía más difícil…! Sobre todo ahora que se estaba deshaciendo de su falda…

Cuando ésta al fin se deslizó por las asesinas piernas de la chica al suelo, Kakashi sólo se separó lo suficiente para admirar a su novia con nada más que el bonito corsé de lencería y…

Ug, no.

Abajo, cubriendo la parte más sagrada de la pelirosa, estaba su peor enemigo, presumiéndose en la tela.

Keropi.

Y pensó que los había eliminado a todos!

Con un ladrido de frustración, Kakashi se dispuso a destruir al último mohicano verdoso, cuando la mano de Sakura lo detuvo.

-No, no te dejaré hacerlo esta vez!- impuso ella.

-Pero..!-

-Pero nada! Sabes que me gusta Keropi!-

-Sakura… estamos hablando de tener la caricatura de un sapo retardado en cada una de tus braguitas- soltó el peliplata- tienes idea de lo rompe que es?-

-Por qué lo odias tanto?-

El Copy Nin abrió la boca… pero tardó bastante en emitir algún sonido.-… um… porque…- inhaló, dipuesto a confesar la verdad. La fuente de todo su odio.- porque ese sapo _me mira_!-

Sakura parpadeó varias veces, no pudiendo acreditar sus oídos.-Q… Qué dijiste?-

-Qué ese sapo pervertido me mira! Me juzga! Se burla porque él está _allí_ contigo más tiempo de lo que yo... y tú lo quieres tanto! No lo soporto!- y el jonin desvió la mirada, molesto.

Sakura casi acaba con la quijada al suelo, sorprendida. Siempre supo que Kakashi era celoso y algo paranoico… pero esto es un chiste!

-Baka, baka, baka!- le regañó ella- tú eres mi novio… total yo jamás sería digna de Keropi-chan…- vio la fusilada que le lanzaba el copy nin- es broma!- rió- Además, si tanto te molestaba, pudiste habérmelo dicho, en vez de estar destrozándolos todos!-

-Me gusta destrozarlos-

-Ya no lo harás…- amenazó- o sino… no más 'umchi-umchi'!-

El shinobi se quedó tieso, su cara llena de horror.-No te atreverías-

-Ni siquiera en los viernes de 'Icha Icha'- Sakura se cruzó de brazos, confidente.

Tras unos segundos con la boca abierta- menos mal ninguna mosca se aventuró en el momento, Kakashi accedió obligatoriamente a los términos de su novia. Anda, dile a tu novio que le prohibirás el sexo si no obedecen y te hacen caso en lo que quieras cuales perritos falderos.

-Bien, me alegra que estemos bien- la chica se abrazó a él afectuosamente.

-No, aún no estamos bien- Kakashi frunció el ceño.- falta algo-

-Qué falta?- preguntó la chica inocentemente.

Luego se vio nuevamente empujada contra el espejo, el peliplata llenándole de besos y caricias.

-El 'umchi-umchi' de reconciliación.-

OXO

La señora Mogami sonrió al ver a Sakura, azorada y muy despeinada, acercarse a la caja registradora, con prendas en las manos que definitivamente no eran las braguitas de Keropi.

Era lencería.

-Vas a llevarte todo esto? Son difíciles de poner- preguntó la mujer al mismo tiempo que citaba el precio total a pagar y preparaba los productos para llevar.

-Nah, yo tengo alguien que me ayude- sonrió la pelirosa, sacando dinero.- aquí tiene-

La mujer vio a la ojijade retirarse feliz y luego redirigió su mirar a los vestidores. Pronto, una morena de ojos azules salió, más compuesta y se dirigió hasta ella.

-Mogami-san-

-Kakashi-kun-

-Tendré que limpiar el vestidor, verdad?-

-Yo pagaré por el espejo roto, lo prometo-

-Hiciste un buen trabajo-

-Sip-

-Me alegro, le diste el collar?-

-Sip-

-Entonces cuando vas a proponérselo?-

-Esta noche-

-Felicidades-

-Gracias-

Kakashi comenzó a alejarse, cuando recordó algo.- Mogami-san…-

La mujer mayor miró a la disque morena-Si, Kakashi-kun?-

-El video de la cámara de seguridad sobre los vestidores…- Junko aclaró la garganta- me hace una copia, por favor?

_Fin_

OXXO

Reviews?


End file.
